


Reveille of the Golden Knight

by ZiegeDame



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiegeDame/pseuds/ZiegeDame
Summary: A very Fantasy game board where a mysterious masked hero tries to save the Ushiromiya family from themselves.





	Reveille of the Golden Knight

**Author's Note:**

> If your favorite parts of Umineko were the fantasy battles, this is the fic for you.

It was the afternoon of October 4th and, as usual, the Ushiromiya siblings were arguing about money. The cousins, meanwhile, were in the guesthouse taking shelter from the storm, both literal and metaphorical. Jessica was pacing angrily around the room. “Money, money, money,” she shouted. “The only thing they care about is money!”

“Now now,” George interjected, “as adults responsible for managing their own business, I’m sure they have lots of things to worry about that we don’t-”

“To hell with that! Battler is here for the first time in six years, and they can’t even get through one meal without tearing into each other?”

“Well I wouldn’t want anyone going out of their way on my account,” Battler said with a rueful smile. “If the old bastard suddenly stopped acting like a bastard just ‘cause I was around, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

Jessica’s next complaint was cut short by a single loud knock at the door. When she opened the door, the hallway was empty save for a sealed letter emblazoned with the crest of the one-winged eagle.

_If you truly wish to save your family,_ _meet me in the rose garden_ _when the clock strikes five._

 

By five o’clock the storm was in full swing. Dark clouds blocked out the sun, forcing Jessica to shelter under gazebo to stay dry. Just as the cold was starting to cause her to question why she was out here, and to suspect she had fallen for some kind of prank again, a figure emerged from the shadows. He stood some distance away, apparently unbothered by the rain. He stood taller than Jessica, but not by much. He wore a dark suit, with a half cape over his left shoulder bearing the crest of the one-winged eagle, and a large white feather protruding from his beret. Between the darkness, the distance, and the domino mask he wore Jessica could not recognize him, even though there couldn’t possibly be anyone on the island she didn’t know about. Could there?

“Good, you’ve come,” the man began, not giving Jessica any time to contemplate this mystery. “Does this mean you are prepared?”

“Prepared for what? What did you mean by ‘save my family’ anyway?”

The man smirked. “Surely even you can see that the Ushiromiya family hangs on the very precipice of destruction, poised to tear itself apart at the slightest provocation. So I ask again, are you prepared to do what must be done? To hold fast to your convictions no matter what it takes, and no matter what horrible truths you may learn?”

“I,” Jessica hesitated for a moment, and then clenched her fist. “I am. Whatever it takes.”

“Then take this,” he tossed a manila envelope at her feet, “and share it with your cousins. You’ll know the signal to begin when you see it.”

“Wait!” Jessica called out as the man turned to leave. “If we’re working together, at least tell me who you are.”

The man did not turn back. “If I must have a name… Call me Zero.”

* * *

 

The awkward silence after diner was interrupted by loud banging on the door. The adults rushed to investigate while the cousins shared a knowing look. A small table had been placed in the center of the hall, ornately decorated with candelabras, and a single gold bar stamped with the Ushiromiya family crest placed in the middle. And an equally ornate letter was placed atop it, likewise bearing the seal of the one-winged eagle.

_I’ve grown tired of your petty squabbling over how to divide something that does not belong to you. As such, I have provided here proof that the 20 tons of gold not only exists, but that it all already belongs to me. But as I am feeling generous, I shall give you all one final chance, and I hope you don’t waste it._

_I have hidden the gold somewhere on this island. Each family has already been provided one piece of the puzzle. Whoever figures out the location and reaches the gold first shall be given the full sum. If any of you decide to work together and share your information, then the gold shall be split evenly with each family receiving an equal share. No exceptions._

_However, If all of you fail to find the gold before the clock strikes midnight, then it will be considered my victory. At that time, not just the gold, but everything on the island shall be mine to dispose of as I see fit._

– _The Ushiromiya Family Head_

“The hell is this? Another one of the old man’s pranks?” grumbled Rudolf.

“But why would he give us a second riddle, in same room as the old one at that?” Krauss wondered.

“Maybe it’s his way of saying ‘You were all too stupid to solve the last one, so I made it easier,’” said Eva.

“The idea that we work together doesn’t really sound like dad, though,”said Rudolf.

“Are you suggesting someone would dare usurp Father’s title like this?” Natsuhi huffed.

“More importantly, what do you think they mean by ‘dispose of’?” Rosa asked.

“Hmm, the veiled threat seems pretty clear to me,” Kyrie shrugged. “I’m much more interested in this part, where ‘each family has already been given’ a clue.”

“Oy, brat, what’s with that look?” Rudolf turned on his son. “You know something, don’t you? Spit it out.”

“You really want me to say it, old bastard? Right here?”

“Tch, right. Let’s go.”

“Where do you think you’re going!?”

“The hell do you think? To find the gold.”

 

As the mysterious Zero watched the chaos unfold from above, a single golden butterfly whispered in his ear. “Are you really okay with this? After everything they’ve done, you’re going to let them off that easy?”

“Quite, witch. I won’t let you interfere.”

“Is that soooo?” The witch crowed. “You wouldn’t have gotten even this far without me. You’ll be begging for my help before long. And besides, what can a pathetic piece of furniture like you do to stop me, anyway?” The man simply ignored her provocations, so the witch instead turned her attention on the maid quietly resting her eyes behind them. “And what about you, hmmm? You’re really going to just let this happen? You know what will happen. When his moronic plan fails, you’re the one who will suffer the most.”

“Well, that may be true,” said the maid, “but I at least owe him the chance to try. And if it does come to that, I’ll be sure to put a stop to it before it’s too late.”


End file.
